Something to Fight For
by TTitansfic37
Summary: Modern Hiccstrid. Astrid's boyfriend leaves for a holiday. During her boyfriends holiday she meets a boy named Hiccup. Will she fall in love with Hiccup? Or be trapped into being faithful to her boyfriend? Rated M for fight scene. Hiccstrid Hiccup/Astrid


"Don't worry"

"Please don't leave" Astrid said to her boyfriend Liam. Liam was blonde, had brown eyes and was tall and muscular.

"Astrid I have to. My dad wants me to go on his business trip around the world with him. I'll be gone for so long you owe it to me to wait for me to come back" 18 months Astrid thought.

"Of course" she hugged him one last time completely disregarding how selfish what he just said sounded.

"Bye Astrid"

"Bye Liam" she smiled.

**7 months later**

Astrid laid down on her bed wandering.

"Just 11 more months Astrid and the love of your life will come back" she kept reassuring herself. She kept on thinking she owed it to him to wait, she looked at the clock. "Well I should get going to college now" she picked up her bag and walked down the stairs of her house grumpily.

"Oh Astrid dear don't forget your lunch"

"Thanks mom"

"Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks I'll have it at school" she smiled. She walked out the door and into her car and just sat there for a while. She sighed and pulled out of the driveway.

She got out of her car and walked to the cafeteria. She counted her money as she was in line. She could afford, one piece of toast...

"Damnit" she took a bite out of the toast and started to walked when someone bumped into her. " hey watch it!" She had dropped her piece of toast.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She looked into auburn haired boys green eyes. She could see the embarrassment and nervousness in them.

"It's fine"

"I-I can buy you a new piece of toast I heard you say 'damnit' while counting your money"

"You know what?" Hiccup gulped nervously. "I haven't even asked you what's your name?"

"Hiccup"

"I'm Astrid. Why don't we just sit together today it'll make up for my dropped toast" hiccup dropped his jaw shocked but gathered the words,

"Sure I-I'd love to!" he smiled. They sat and laughed and smiled. Turns out they had a lot in common. But Astrid was the voice and Hiccup was the mind. Astrid was loud and outgoing and Hiccup was quiet whenever they were with friends. This became a routine, they sat together at lunch and sometimes with Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut and Ruffnut, but most of the time alone together because all they needed was each other's company. Astrid had told Hiccup about Liam and he pretended that he didn't think Liam was being selfish.

**10 months later**

They laid down on the grass staring at the night sky.

"Do you see those stars?" Astrid pointed.

"Yeah"

"I saw them the night I first met Liam" Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mmhmm. That must've been wonderful" he said trying to sound as real as he could.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just. I saw those stars the night before I met you"

"What a coincidence" she smiled.

"Yeah..." he whispered. He stood up and held his hand out. "Come on"

"What?"

"Let's go. You're obviously missing him. So why not get some cheering up?"

"Hiccup..."

"Don't give me the 'I'm fine' crap and let's go"

"Ok" she took his hand.

They ran around the carnival having fun.

"Want some?"

"Thanks" he took a piece off of the cotton candy. He looked at his watch. "It's getting late" Astrid frowned.

"Just one more ride?"

"Of course" he smiled. They sat down on the Ferris wheel with their legs hanging off.

"This is nice"

"It is" he responded.

"Thanks Hiccup, I had a great time" They stopped at the top.

"Astrid I-I"

"Yes?"

"I can't hide it anymore. I love you" he kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and smiled through it. It seemed they had kissed for a long time since once they stopped they were already at the bottom. They got off of the ride.

"Hiccup I'm sorry I can't do this to Liam"

"You're still waiting for someone who left you to go on vacation around the world who's probably not coming back!?"

"He asked me to wait for him!"

"And I asked you to just give me a chance" he walked off and got into his car. The tears streamed down his face as he cried. He was alone now. He moved away for college and had no family with him. He dropped his bag by the door of his apartment and started putting whatever belonged to Astrid in the corner of his room. He gave almost a year of his life chasing her only to find out she as willing to wait for someone who mistreated her. Love, he thought to himself. He loved her. But if she loved Liam he wanted her to be happy.

Astrid sat on her bed crying.

"I knew Liam was selfish"

"There there" Heather said.

"So why wait for him?" Ruffnut said.

"I just feel like I owe it to him"

"But why Astrid?" Heather asked.

"Maybe I'm scared. I'm scared that he's going to come back and be mad I moved on"

"Astrid you shouldn't be scared of your boyfriend" Heather said.

"You told us the Hiccup was wonderful" Ruffnut responded.

"And he was! But I let him goooo!" She sobbed more.

"Girls I brought you some ice cream"

"Thanks Mrs Hofferson" Heather said kindly.

"Thank you" Ruffnut responded. Astrid spooned the ice cream into her mouth.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I have to task to him in person"

"Well then do it tomorrow at school" Ruffnut said.

**The next day**

Astrid looked around but saw no Hiccup. She sat down at the table they usually sat down at.

"You look lonely" a boy sat infront of her.

"Liam?... Liam!" She ran to the other side of the table and threw her arms around him.

"Miss me?"

"You came back!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"N-no reason it's just finally! I was having some problems"

"Do I need to beat these problems up?"

"What! No... I would never wish that on someone"

"Ok" Liam kissed her by surprise. Just then Hiccup walked next to the table. He dropped his tray of food and ran. Astrid pulled away.

"Hiccup?" She said softly.

"Who was that?"

"No one"

"So who looked after you whilst I was gone? Let me guess your girl friends?"

"Yup. Just heather and Ruffnut" she put her hands on her knees.

"Oh. That must've been nice hang on I'm getting a text"

_Text:_

_Dude have you seen this viral video of couple gets into fight? I think Astrid's in the video watch it! Link:_

"What?" Astrid read the message. Liam opened the link. It was a video of Astrid and Hiccup kissing on the Ferris wheel and then getting into a fight. Astrid gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Liam I'm so sorry!" His face went red with anger.

"So this whole time when I told you to wait for me you went and found another!"

"Liam it was 18 months did you expect not to meet another guy!? He's just my friend anyway!"

"So why did you kiss him!?"

"Liam you're scaring me"

"Why did you kiss him!" Astrid stood up and ran. She could hear his footsteps following. As she ran out of the doors of the cafeteria she saw a boy crumpled up against a wall holding his knees up to his chest. She grabbed his hand.

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup no time to talk we need to run" they ran out of the school and into Hiccups car.

"Astrid if you're doing this out of pity just know I've wanted you to be happy since the day we first met which means if you love Liam please stay with him"

"Hiccup just start the car"

"Why?"

"Liam's back and his mad. He knows we kissed" they drove off in silence. Hiccup sighed.

"D-Do you love him?"

"I don't know"

"If you do, and you're happy with him that's all I ever wanted for you" Astrid thought to herself. How Hiccup wanted her to be happy and all Liam wanted was for her to wait for him to come back.

"W-what's happening?" The car slowed down.

"We're out of gas. Astrid stay in the car"

Hiccup saw Liam driving towards him and get out of the car,

"Where's Astrid!?"

"She's in the car. Away from you!"

"She's my girlfriend you have no right"

"Yes I do! Who do you think took care of _YOUR_ girlfriend whilst you went on vacation? _I did!_ Who do you think would do anything for her even if she could not reciprocate the same feelings because of her selfish cheating boyfriend! That's right! Just because Astrid doesn't have Instagram doesn't mean I can't see you posting about all the girls you've met in every country. All the ones you had 'fun' with!"

"She cheated on me too!"

"You don't deserve her! You deserted her and had the audacity to tell her to wait for you to come home. She waited a year and a half for you! Did you not think she would've found someone to fill the empty void in her heart? Even if she can't love me back all I ever wished was for her to be happy! And you don't make her happy you make her scared!" Liam picked up his phone and called his gang.

"You better start running" Liam said with a smug look on his face.

"What's going on?" Astrid stepped out of the car.

"Astrid please just get back in the car"

"Hiccup" she reached her hand out to him but he refused to turn around and look at her.

"I've got this under control"

"Hiccup.."

"GO!" Hiccup whistled and a black shadow flew above them. "Toothless protect her. Return when she's safe" the black cloud turned into a dragon shaped creature and carried the car away.

"Freak!" Liam's gang yelled.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to give me Astrid or you're going for a beating!" Liam said.

"Perfect"

End of chapter 1


End file.
